Common Interest
by The Midniyt Stalker
Summary: I always Wondered what was worse; a pissed pregnant mare or an angry vampire. To may dismay i have to deal with both. My Name is Sunbeam and I hate my job. Ok This my first Fan fic. and the first anything i've wrote in like 6 years. tread lightly and laugh much.


Common Interest

By Midnight Stalker

I always wondered what was worse; a pissed pregnant mare or an angry vampire. To my dismay I have to deal with both.

My name Sunbeam and I Hate my job.

Growing up I didn't know what i wanted to be, but then I realized I was good with other ponies. I had plenty of friends, but they rarely all got along. I was always solving some sort of problem. And I was good at it. But really, how far in life could one get like that? One could be a marriage councilor I guess.

No that wasn't for me, I was always the shoulder to cry on. I'll admit I did enjoy it. The day I realized that was the greatest day of my life. That day i got my Cutie Mark, I was so proud. So were my parents. It is a simply Rorschach Blot and a couch pillow. Not much to look at, but it's mine.

I was to be a therapist. And a damn good one too I'll admit. I loved it, because I got to help others be happy again. Then I met them. A group that like to call themselves Vampires Anonymous. They were and are a tough case. They are all pregnant and believe they are vampires. I hate them, they have made my life miserable.  
We meet every Thursday at 7:00 P.M. They insist on meeting after dark.

_

So I walk down the Corridor. Room 36 B, they're waiting for me as always. As I enter the room they all stare at me as always. Then I sit down and get out my paper to take notes. Same routine as always. But something seems off today. I'm not sure as to what so I brush it off. I Look at the 5 mares in the room.

Then I speak.

" Okay everyone start talking, you should know that by now."

Rosebud is the first to speak tonight.

" Well how do you do, A little bitchy today aren't you? I guess that's fair. I'd rather be at home myself, but i can't now right?"

" Look Rosebud your in here for your own good okay? If you didn't have a problem you wouldn't be here."

Cloud speaks up next.

" Yah, well how the hell would you know? YOU weren't the on that got raped, so cut her some slack." She turned to Rosebud" It'll be alright, at least that rat-bastard wont be there to give your kid a bad influence."

" Thank you Cloud. But I still feel bad about it you know? If i hadn't been out drinking I would've never been out there anyhow. "

I Speak.

" Those are some of the issues your here to sort out. Now if you would get past your belief that your rapist made you a vampire maybe you could get out of here and try to get him in prison."

She scoffs at me. I roll my eyes. I look to Cloud

" So Cloud, since your in a mood to talk today how are you?"

Cloud looks at me.

" Okay all things considered. I'm still going to get that asshole I called a colt-friend. Got me pregnant and left me a week later. He could've had the balls to at least tell me he was a vampire. At least he didn't turn me, but who knew the the foal would. Mom though I was nuts. I'm mad at her too, but I know she's just looking out for me."

" Good to hear, sound like progress to me." I scribble in my notes.

Gemstone Looks at me.

" I wish I knew how I even got pregnant in the first place. All I remember is going out with some friends. Later I was walking home and I think somepony hit me on the head. The next day, or night rather I wake up and I'm in a pool of blood. Didn't take long to put Two and Two together. Then I went for help and they put me in this place."

I didn't have anything to say. I just wrote in my notes some more.

Next is Blueberry. I feel sorry for her. Poor thing was pimped out by her dad for years, starting at 13. Sick Bastard. Now he's serving 20 to life in Canterlot Regional Maximum Security Prison. At least he never touched her himself.

" How are you today Blueberry? Feel like talking today?"

She shakes her head.

" Well let me know when you do. I'm on call this week. Alright."

" Alright... "

That's the most she's said yet. Good, I genuinely like her.

Lastly I turn to Dawn. She's normally the talkative one.

She looks at me. Then she smiles. I find it unnerving.

" Well well Miss Sunbeam, how about I ask you a question today?"

I squirm in my chair.

" How are you?"

" F-f-fine" I Say

" Lier! Your hiding something and I think I know what!"

In that moment I realize what is off. Me

Cloud butts in.

" Oh My God! Your Pregnant! Aren't you?"

Rosebud Jumps in too.

" Well I never thought you had it in you. Congratulations!"

Blueberry, of all ponies, then gets up.

" Well Girls what do we do now?"

The others, unfazed by the fact she was speaking, looked to her and nod silent in agreement.

" Shit" was all I could mutter before they pounced.

_-

The next day I woke up early. I had no idea as to what had happened. I went get up. Damn I was sore. What did Happen?  
I went into the kitchen and made Breakfast.

As I bit Into my pancake I bit my tongue. It started bleeding. I was like What the Hell. I felt in my mouth. Then last night came rushing back to my mind.

" Well Fuck!"

Notes: This my second attempt at writing in the last year. Don't ask about the last one okay. It didn't end well.

Please note any errors and tell me. I did have a volenter for editor, but I haven't heard back, so here we go.

Now Please Comment freely.


End file.
